Kirbyfan66
Not to mention Mario has superior gameplay, graphics, music, innovation, and replayability. Meta Knight SHOULD NOT BE BANNED. '' Kirbyfan66 is an admin on VG Mania. He was asked to be an admin by nintendogamer2012, but declined (namely due to the fact that he did next to nothing admin worthy). However, much later, NG decided that he should be the 3rd admin in the site, like it or not. He is the most active member on VG Mania- and is #2 of the Top 10 posters, behind only LuigiTailsPrower. He is known as the "God of Brawl", even though there are clearly better Brawlers than him. He thinks of himself as an average competitive smasher, but the forums seem to think differently. He is known as (meaning he has used these as his username): *Kirbyfan66/KF66 *King Servbot *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Mega Man Volnutt Relationship with Other Members Nintendogamer2012 KF, being NGs friend, had an advantage when he first got on VG Mania. He didn't take advantage of it, though. They still remain friends and share a good relationship on the boards. LuigiTailsPrower Not only is LuigiTailsPrower one of KF's favorite members, but they also share similar opinions and taste. KF has yet to really get mad with LTP about something (aside from many Battle Royale decisions. MANY shall be emphasized), and respects him for his opinions & replies to his skits . DoomsdayZone Dooms is one of KF's favorite members. They actively read eachother's fanfictions. When he has the time/remembers KF checks Dooms' games, and Dooms will occasionally read Battle Royale. KF knows Dooms as "The Man who made Seika" on occasion. Mamaluigisbagel A relationship that went from good, to bad, to awful, to meh, to good again, KF and MLB certainly have a long history of hatred. Now, they respect eachother and their abilities, and often chat in the IRC. Sonic Sonic is KF's friend from NR, and his favorite on VG Mania. They currently are talking about their Smash Bros. 4 games, along with anything that comes to mind, like Street Fighter and Kirby. In fact, KF pretty much stole the idea of a Wiki from Sonic. He has also forced Sonic to use Kieran countless times, even if Sonic doesn't want to. liquidblaze97 LB and KF have an odd relationship- while they get along, KF tends to insult LB a little too often- even if in good fun. KF likes LB, and treats him the same as most of the other members. Commando Commando, also being from NR, is well liked by KF. Opinion on Characters Mario KF likes Mario's silent character, as Nintendo seems to love that corny dialogue in their games. He sees Mario as a hero who fights and gets nothing in return. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl KF mains Mario in Brawl- his 'Number Two', Mario has won him the most matches... But has also lost the most out of any of KFs mains. Kirby KF's favorite VG character, not only does he enjoy his games, but he also enjoys his personality- always willing to help those in need, but really lazy and laid back. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby is KF's best character in Brawl, Melee, and 64. He views each of them (even Melee) as incredible characters. Constant rambling on Melee Kirby aside, KF has no problem with tier Kirby and uses the hell out of the guy. Beware. Lloyd Irving Lloyd is KFs prime example of how, "Main heroes in any RPG is always dominant." Stat-wise, titlewise, combos, and all- Lloyd completely kills. Sure, he sucks his TP dry, but Lloyd will always be KF's character of choice. Regal Bryant ...Until Regal comes in. Regal is, bar none, KFs favorite character in Tales of Symhponia. KF will always argue about how good Regal is. Hell, he beats ToS just to see the alternate cutscenes with Regal. Silver One thing KF will always agree on is that Silver is a terrible Sonic character. Silver, a VG Mania meme, has gotten to KF. Mia (Fire Emblem 9 and 10) KF, actually, really likes Mia. There hasn't been a single FE runthrough where he hasn't used her. Her personality is hilarious, and she's nothing short of everything KF likes. Bowser Bowser has always been KF's favorite villian- even if he doesn't like him anywhere near as much as Sonic. Still, Bowser's Inside Story has only increased KF's liking of the Koopa King. Opinion on Video Games Super Smash Bros. Brawl KF adores this game. It is his favorite game of all time, although he will openly admit it is not the best. His Kirby and Mario are not only icons of the VG Mania World of Smash, but he is the #1 poster in said topic. Punch-Out! Wii KF also loves this game, claiming that Super Macho Man is the funniest guy since Fawful. He enjoys other boxers as well, mainly Bear Hugger and Glass Joe. He, however, has a neverending hatred for Great Tiger. Kirby Games If it's a Kirby game, KF loves it. Not a single Kirby game has been released that KF thought was bad; in fact, his least favorite game in the series is amazing in his opinion. His favorite title is Kirby Super Star Ultra, his second favorite video game of all time. Tales of Symphonia Tales of Symphonia is KF's favorite RPG of all time, tied with Bowser's Inside Story. His favorite character is Regal, though he constantly talks about the other characters as well; namely Kratos. Mega Man Legends MML is one of KF's favorite games. Aside from the awful graphics and rather messy camera, he loves the music, characters, gameplay, and storyline. He is often teased on VG Mania for his admiration of Tron Bonne. Trivia *KF created the wiki. *KF is an admin. *Hates internet memes almost as much as Sonic 06. *Randomly recites Super Macho Man quotes. *Is the only Tales of Symphonia fan on VG Mania, aside from DoomsdayZone. *Despite being an obvious Kirby fan (some would go so far to add the term "boy" at the end), he enjoys many other franchises such as Tales of, Mario, Smash, Fire Emblem, and recently, Advance Wars. *Currently has fury at nothing. *Is making Creators of the Ionian Empire, and is working on Vapor with others. *Has long finished IE, and abandoned Creators of Destiny (temporarily) for Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. Category:Members